impegno
by Filatipphia
Summary: "Aku enggan berkomitmen."


**Boboiboy © Animonsta |** **Fang** ** & Y** **ing** **| I take no material profits from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Warning: AU. OOC.**

* * *

Gema suara hantaman _keyboard_ dengan jari-jemari menghiasi suasana malam itu. Terlihat di dalam suatu ruangan, Ying dengan pandangan seriusnya menatap ke arah layar laptop di pangkuannya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, sesosok pemuda bersurai ungu tua tengah asyik menyesap sebuah minuman bersoda. Duduk bersila di atas sofa dengan mata melihat televisi, tak mempedulikan gadis di sebelahnya yang masih sibuk mengurusi tugas.

Lama terdiam dalam posisi itu, Fang memutuskan untuk memutar-mutar kaleng di genggamannya, sebelum kemudian ia taruh minuman yang masih berisi setengah di atas meja tepat di hadapannya.

Merasa bosan, lelaki itu akhirnya membuka suara, "Hei, Ying."

Membuat si perempuan berkacamata menghentikan acara mengetiknya sejenak; lalu menolehkan kepala, "Hm?"

"Apa statusmu saat ini?" sebuah tanya terlontar, lugu mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran.

"Eh?" Ying mengerutkan alis. Maksudnya status itu apa— ia tak paham? Agaknya, Fang mungkin terbentur sesuatu hingga akhirnya memberi pertanyaan semacam itu. Namun, toh, si gadis berkuncir dua akhirnya berucap tak acuh, "Mahasiswi?"

Fang mengangkat kedua ujung bibir, nyaris terkekeh. Sudah ia duga, pasti jawaban itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Lama mengenal Ying membuat Fang paham betul akan tabiat gadis itu. Sedari kecil, sohib ciliknya itu sudah bersamanya; ditambah dengan keluarga mereka yang masih berkerabat, membuat intensitas pertemuan di antara keduanya semakin sering terjadi.

Apalagi kini, ia berbagi _apartment_ dengannya, berhari-hari mereka lewati dalam satu bangunan.

Lelaki yang sama-sama bermata empat menghela napas, meski kurva di wajahnya tak kunjung luntur, –mengobrol dengan Ying terkadang bisa menjadi hiburan, kau tahu? Seperti sekarang— ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takjub, "Maksudku, status hubunganmu, begitu."

Ying mengangkat bahu ringan. Tak merasa tertarik akan topik pembicaraan yang diangkat oleh pemuda itu, ia lantas kembali fokus kepada laptop miliknya, "Aku tak pernah berminat menjalani hubungan dengan siapapun."

Kali ini, tawa kecil benar-benar meluncur dari bibir Fang, "Ah, ya. Kau benar."

Tentu saja gadis itu benar adanya. Karena jujur, pria itu pun berpikir demikian.

Menjalin hubungan tidak memberi keuntungan apapun, melainkan hanya membuang-buang waktu.

' _Yosh._ Selesai!' Ying bersorak dalam hati. Memandangi pekerjaannya dengan puas, perempuan bernetra biru itu memutuskan untuk mematikan benda persegi empat di pangkuannya, menutupnya pelan, kemudian menaruhnya ke atas meja dengan hati-hati. Ia regangkan badan sejenak sebelum berucap, "Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Fang?"

Fang yang tengah memperhatikan perempuan itu terkejut, meski raut wajahnya segera kembali normal, "Tak apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja."

Si gadis menyenderkan punggungnya ke bahu sofa, menyambar remot yang teronggok begitu saja di sebelahnya, ia pun menggonta-ganti _channel_ dengan asal, "Oh..."

"Hmm," sebuah gumaman terdengar.

Tetapi setelah itu, tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Masing-masing terpekur dalam pemikirannya. Meski netra memandang ke arah televisi di depan sana.

Tak kuat dengan hening, Ying memulai konversasi, "Sepertinya, aku memang ditakdirkan begini."

Fang mengangkat sebelah alis, "Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu, mayoritas kawan-kawanku asyik dengan pasangannya. Sementara diriku, dekat dengan laki-laki pun tak pernah," perempuan itu tersenyum masam.

Ying berada di semester akhirnya sekarang. Sedangkan Fang lebih tua setahun darinya, yang artinya pria itu sudah mendapatkan gelar terlebih dahulu.

Tiga tahun di masa SMA, empat tahun di bangku kuliah; tetapi sekali pun, Ying belum berpacaran. Mungkin ini efek dirinya yang terlalu sibuk menuntut ilmu, ditambah dengan sifat cueknya pada sekeliling. Hingga jangankan kekasih, teman dekat pun cuma sedikit.

Lelaki beriris _crimson_ memejamkan mata, teringat akan _comrade_ di kantornya yang kebanyakan telah menjalin hubugan serius; bertunangan, bahkan menikah. Namun ia bercermin pada dirinya sendiri yang sangat anti terhadap _cinta-cintaan._ Ujungnya, nyaris seluruh sohibnya kini sudah melangkahinya.

"Sejujurnya," jeda sejenak, "Aku enggan berkomitmen," pemuda itu berujar pelan, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ying menoleh, menatap Fang dalam, lalu helaan napas kembali keluar dari bibirnya, "Aku pun masih tak berencana untuk menjalin hubungan. Meski kadang rasanya kesepian sih, haha."

Fang turut tersenyum, lirih. Karena ia pun sama; karena ia paham dan mengerti; karena ia juga merasakannya.

Namun demikian, tetap sulit baginya untuk membuka hati. Mungkin karena telah terlalu lama tertutup?

Dan sepertinya, gadis di sebelahnya juga begitu.

Skeptis terhadap cinta, huh?

Memejamkan mata. Lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu—" Fang berucap, membuat Ying menghadap ke arahnya, tepat menatap ke dalam iris merah miliknya. Dipandanginya wajah manis gadis itu dengan seksama. Palet birunya berpendar polos, penuh dengan kebingungan.

"—jika kita berdua tetap sendiri sampai tua nanti, maukah kau saling menjaga denganku?"

* * *

A/N: asliiiii ini tijel banget huhuhuhu TwT maapkeun:(

* * *

Bonus.

* * *

"Eh?" Ying mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, tersentak akan perkataan dari pemuda itu.

Sendirian sampai tua, entah mengapa, terdengar mengenaskan sekali. Bukankah masih ada opsi lain yang lebih baik?

Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandang, lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal –pengalihan dari rasa gugup yang menyergap dirinya, "Fang, kenapa kau tak berkata, _'Kalau begitu, m_ _ari kita belajar membuka hati dan memulai segalanya dari sekarang,_ _'_ saja?"

Kali ini, Fang yang terkesiap.

* * *

Literally Fin.


End file.
